Reality
by TotalReCall000
Summary: May be rated higher later... A guy, his sister, and thier friend bring the people from FFVIII world by scorcery and discover more about themselves Part one of three
1. The Basics

Prologue: The Basics  
  
Ever felt a feeling you're not sure what is? Or a thought you're not sure what was about? A memory you had one second, and then the next, was gone? Ever faced something you didn't know what was about? Was with a family that wasn't yours? Feel an emotion you couldn't tell what it was?  
  
I have. I have for a good long while. But, see I have learned to adapt to it. Take anything life throws at you. Fight the good fight. But what side is the good fight? How would anyone determine the real "good fight"? I don't know, but maybe you do… Even then, I doubt it. Maybe its some sort of feeling inside one's self. Maybe a bit of psychic intuition being put to work. I don't know. Maybe I am psychic and I have that odd little thing called Empathy. The ability to understand others emotions so well, you experience them yourself. Maybe I'm going crazy, maybe it's just stress. I don't know. I'll have to figure it out some day…  
  
Lets start with the basics. My name is Demetre. I have brownish black hair with white natural highlights. I live in a very expensive home. In a very expensive location. In a very, very expensive lot. My home is locate on the edge of a very tall, very steep cliff, providing excellent views of the mountains. I live a couple miles north of Colorado Springs, Colorado having a mountainous feel.  
  
The small city is called Ashton in which there is a huge mall district where people from all over the west come just to get the deals. Making the place a very small and very crowded city.  
  
My parents died when I was 19 leaving me alone to take care of my 16-year- old sister who graduated that year. Since our home is so very large, a very close friend of ours came to live with us, jus to keep company.  
  
My parents were very rich. But they put all their money into an account for their "dear, kind, sweet-loving" brother. What they didn't know is that he was a coward and ran with all the money and left myself and my sister to fend for ourselves. I always dreamt of being a working person, but not exactly like this…  
  
My sister and her friend goes to college. The both want to become great people in our times, but didn't make it all the way. I had a chance to go at one time, but when I saw how much Anya and Kyrstan wanted to go, I turned it down. I now work three jobs to help support them. Buy them clothes, computers, shoes, the basic things every girl needs at their age. But see, I don't do it alone, heck no…  
  
They both have jobs. My sister, Anya, has a job with a bakery downtown, and Kyrstan has a job with the local newspaper, "The Rockie News". I have two jobs at local factories and a publishing job on the weekends. How in god's name would you be able to do all that, might you ask? That is where it gets a little private…  
  
See, my father was a great being. Not in the total physical sense but also in the abnormal sense. Sure, I got to go to parties with movie stars and singers doesn't mean I like to be around them. Well, I can make an exception to Shakira, she was very nice. But any ways, my father practiced an occult where he would summon spirits to help him with anything. People, money, family, anything he wanted. He was what we all called a summoner. So he got a lot of money, for doing something as easy as contacting some stupid tree that died and proving some age old fact that they wanted to know. And at one time, I wanted to be like him.  
  
But then I got into the darker stuff. Not exactly witchcraft, more like sorcery. I would do things with the elements a bit here, a bit there. Nothing dark, nothing dangerous. Well, sometimes, but not often. My sister got into it too for a while before I made her get out. I was trying to get out myself but couldn't. So I let time take its course. Mind you, this was six years ago, but during that six years, my life changed forever. Literally.  
  
During that bit of vacation, around Christmas, I went shopping for gifts. Nice ones. I always got Anya and Kyrstan nice things they liked. Anya was a fashion girl, with no fashion sense what so ever. Kyrstan is much like me. Very strong, been through a lot, and can handle any fashion emergency. They always had really nice things. I made sure of it.  
  
Anyways, Anya and Kyrstan surprised me at Christmas. They had put their money together and had bought me a pricey gift. A PlayStation with a game. One I shall never forget. It was called Final Fantasy VIII. A RPG about Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, and many others. At first I thought it was some sort of stupid game for teenagers with no lives. But when I actually did finally play the game, I fell in love. I dreamt of the game being true. To face off against Seifer Almasy and defeat the sorceress Ultimecia. To be annoyed by the talkative Selphie Timlitt. To have to talk some sense into Zell Dincht. To have the world of guns given to me by Irvine Kinneas. The very thoughts plagued my mind wherever I was.  
  
And then, I began to fall in love with someone unreal.  
  
Instructor Quistis Trepe.  
  
She had confidence that could rival Seifer's, a smile comparable to Selphie, and beauty even more so than Rinoa. Never had I thought like this, but I knew it was only infatuation. And then that fait full day Anya asked me to do a spell……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I own Demetre, Kyrstan and Anya. The town of Ashton also belongs to me (Cause I dunno if there is a town called Ashton a little north of Colorado Springs)  
  
Square owns everything about FFVIII (Greedy People!!!) 


	2. The Spell

Chapter 1: The Spell

It had been a long, long day. Kyrstan practically fell into her chair. Her blonde perfectly done ponytail falling elegantly beside her. The reporting job was starting to get a little much. Thank god that she had the next two weeks off!!! She closed her eyes and sighed. Nothing to do on a Friday, oh well… 

Kyrstan's work clothes were beginning to stick to her body. That and she had to write a paper before the winter holidays… She sighed again, yet this time it was because of work. She sat up and moaned as she had to move, which right then, was not a priority. With much moaning and curses, she stood up and headed for her shower. Hopefully, the water will be either boiling or freezing to take my mind off things…She smiled at that. Kyrstan looked at the large living room area and sighed. Her chair so close, yet so far away… The fire place was lit directly in front of her and to her left was a nice sofa. To the right was Anya's favorite rocking chair. Kyrstan shook her head and laughed. Anya was smart and pretty, but had no fashion sense what so ever. That was left to Demetre. 

A sound issued from what appeared to be the kitchen. Kyrstan looked at her wrist watch. It only read 2:19 so De shouldn't be home. Kyrstan walked past Anya's rocker towards the kitchen. She got into a fight stance just in case. She got into the hallway leading to the kitchen to hear noises from the basement. She quickly glanced in the kitchen with no enemy or such. Quietly, she then turned the doorknob to the basement and snuck in. She climbed down the stairs as quietly as possible to hear a voice saying something. Something loud and…angry? She continued down to hear it to be female…Kyrstan turned her head around the corner of the stairs to find Anya at the foot of an inverted pentagon. She was chanting something loud and angrily. Her flowing blonde hair was ratting up with rage. Kyrstan snickered out loud and Anya stopped. She turned around quickly and went white. 

"Ani, remember, to do a bad spell, you need a regular pentagram…"  Anya looked down. Her dimples still visible even with her head down. 

She said quietly, "Its not a bad spell. I'm trying to do something…for someone…its just, I don't know…what part of the spell is…" Kyrstan looked at Anya and cracked up. 

She walked up and put an arm around the frail girl, "Ani, honey, you know you have to know the entire spell before you do it. Honey, I don't do magic, and I know that…All right, tell me, who is the spell for, and what spell is it?" Anya kept her head down and didn't twitch. A few tears were rolling down her face though, and Kyrstan pulled her head up and wiped them away with her sleeve. Kyrstan then pulled Anya to the couch and sat her down. Kyrstan grabbed the tissue box then sat down beside her. Anya grabbed a few tissues and blew her nose… After a few minuets, Anya started. 

"Well…*sniff*…I heard a…r-rumor…that the…f-f-factories De works at…a-are g-gonna close! S-so I thought of a s-spell that would m-make him feel b-better. B-but I'm not sure w-what he likes anymore…"

Kyrstan grimaced. She was right. The factories Demetre had been working at for almost two years were closing for good. Demetre told Kyrstan not to tell Anya because she still had a lot ahead of her. 

Kyrstan was 18 and Demetre was 20 going on 21 in a few days. Anya was barely 17 and acted like a 50 year old at times.  Demetre didn't want to put pressure on her so he didn't tell her a lot of thing that could make her sad or mad. It just worked out a lot better like that for everyone. But Anya was a very, very smart girl. She rarely missed a beat and when she did, she found out quickly any ways. 

Kyrstan shook the thoughts away and hugged Anya. "Honey its ok. You can just ask him when he gets home…" 

"Ask me what?" Kyrstan and Anya looked up to see Demetre standing at the edge of the stairs looking first at the girls, then the inverted pentagram. Anya ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back deeply, obviously glad to be home. Kyrstan stood up and looked at the two. Demetre could never be mean to Anya, even after a tough day. Kyrstan dropped her look. Even if he only had a single job now… 

"Now Ani, what's up with the inverted pentagram? You know that's nothing but black chalk on my floor…"He gave her a twisted smile. 

Anya smiled back, "Oh, and you can do better?" Kyrstan smiled at their playful bickering. 

"You know I can do better…" 

"Well, then you wont mind helping me do a spell then right?" Demetre rolled his eyes. 

"After I get a shower and some food, ok?" 

Anya smiled evilly, "Alright!" Kyrstan was watching the television by now and was waiting for the two to get done with their talking. THEY were blocking the only way up to the first floor. She was humming along with the Wheel of Fortune theme song. 

Anya came other and sat on Kyrstan's legs, scarring the daylight out of her. "ANYA MARIE!!! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN WITH OUT WARNING ME!!!!!!" Loud snickering could be heard from the first floor as could the sound of running. Anya smiled innocently as Kyrstan bucked her off her legs and shot up the stairs to find the blasted man. He was going to die for laughing at her!!!

~*~*~ 

{[This is not what you think people!!! I am NOT ALWAYS sick!!!]}

After Demetre had to run for his life with an enraged Kyrstan after him, he took his shower. He relaxed more or less as the warm droplets of water hit is bare skin. He shampooed his hair and washed it out like a normal person. He washed his fit physique with a certain caress only obtained after long, hard years. As he reached a more private area, he stopped. He gently pulled at it. He pulled the hairs back. Hair, more like a fur. That's what Kyrstan and Anya always called it, fur. He shampooed this too. It was soothing. 

It felt cramped from being trapped with those damn jeans all day. Demetre pulled at his most dangerous secret, trying to get it clean. 

There are many things in life that can be exploited. There are many things in life that people would die for, just to have. Abnormalities in the human body isn't un heard of, just rare. Something as extreme as Demetre had, almost impossible. Demetre's secret from society, in which only Anya and Kyrstan knew about, was having a certain … added part to his body. 

Demetre had a tail. 

Plane and simple. 

It was covered in white hair but kept cut short for the feeling of fur. He move around like a normal tail on a dog, or cat, even a monkey. As a matter of fact, Anya used to call him her "Big Bruder Munky". Then again, she was four… 

Demetre quickly finished his shower and dressed in his comfort clothes. White light tee shirt, sweat pants, no shoes or socks. Hey, it was his home, he should dress how he wants to… Before he left his huge bedroom, he could smell the wonders of Anya's cooking. 

He looked cautiously out the door for signs of the Kyrstan. He heard her down the stairs talking to Anya about something. 

"Probably thinking of ways to hunt me down…" he said allowed. 

"No, just fooling you for like the millionth time!!!" Demetre jumped around to find Kyrstan, IN HIS ROOM!!! 

"AHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Kyrstan just smiled. 

"Getting my revenge." 

Demetre didn't understand until he saw the camera. "YOU DIDN'T!!!" Kyrstan giggled. 

"Strait down to your skimpies. Wait, you weren't wearing your skimpies…IN THE SHOWER!!!" Kyrstan took off, followed by roaring laughter from Anya who was standing behind Demetre while Kyrstan made her revenge. 

"Oh no you don't…" Demetre ran to the middle of his room and stuck his hand out. 

"RUN KYRSTY!!! DE'S DOING A WIND ELEMENT SPELL!!!" Anya was screaming with laughter, helping her friend, cause her brother always pulled pranks on her. 

Demetre closed his eyes and the room went black. He opened his eyes and began to chant, "EARTH," a inverted pentagon appeared on the floor and the lower left part of the star went green, "AIR," the lower right of the inverted pentagram went yellow, "WATER," the middle left part of the star turned blue, "FIRE," the middle right part of the inverted pentagram star turned red, "SPIRIT!!!" The top point turned white and the inverted pentagram began to spin. It started at a slow pace and then it became faster. It began to grow into more speed and span faster. Demetre did a funky spin where his hands flinging madly and then he threw them down in the direction of one of the points. It landed directly on yellow. "WIND!!! BRING KYRSTAN TO ME!!!" The point disappeared and turned into a spirit thing and flew in the direction of Kyrstan. A few short seconds later, Demetre heard a scream and a, "LEMME GO YOU STUPID WIND SPIRIT THINGY!!! IF I KNEW THOSE COUNTER ATTACKS!!!!!!" Kyrstan came flying in the room with the wind guardian holding her. Demetre held out his hand and the camera was sent flying into his hand. "THAT WAS NOT NICE KYRSTAN!!!" Demetre said between annoyance and laughter as Kyrstan was struggling with the spirit who looked much like a bearded man. 

The spirit looked at the whining girl and said, "SHUFF VASE A VU SA!!!" Kyrstan shut up immediately. 

"Wha???" Kyrstan was looking at the spirit like it was mad. 

"He said it serves you right…" Anya and Demetre said at the same time. Demetre snapped open the camera and took the film out. 

"NO MORE bad pics Kyrstan!!!" Kyrstan rolled her eyes and tried to break free again. "Coya Vava Dryou…" Demetre said casually to the spirit. The spirit nodded went to the ceiling, with Kyrstan still in hand, and dropped her over Demetre's bed. She screamed with excitement and began to laugh. The spirit then disappeared. The inverted pentagram as well disappeared. Demetre walked out of the room with a smile on his face and said, "I'm hungry…"

~*~*~

After having a lovely supper of grilled chicken, corn beard, a veggie something or other, and Milk (good for bones and teeth, as Kyrstan gets hit with a lot of elements)  the three retired to the basement living room for small talk and preparation for Anya's mysterious spell. Well, actually, not so mysterious because Kyrstan knew what Anya wanted to do. She was a tad unsure, but hey, what's life without risks? 

"So, Ani, the element inverted pentagram is all set, all I need is the spell." Demetre looked pretty cool for the fact he was decked out in black robes. 

"All right, here it is…" Demetre read over the thing and smiled. 

"Thank you Ani, but I don't need this to keep me happy… I've got you and Kyrsty, and there's always room to work on Kyrsty!!!" 

A loud, "Mmph!" was heard from the couch.  

"De, just do it!" Demetre looked at the spell again. "Guys this is advanced. I mean, this is stuff I haven't even gotten to yet. Sure, I might be able to do it, but there is a chance it might backfire…" Anya's face fell. 

But then brightened as she pulled out another spell. "Then you do this one, since you don't want to have the feeling of sex for 24 hours, your obviously not a normal man ya know!!!" 

Demetre laughed. The other spell didn't look too hard. Not really anything to it. Required two people to be there at least. One to say the spell, one to think of the spirits to be seen… "Alright, but lets decide on who to see…"  

Anya and Kyrstan already had decided earlier. They knew Demetre would never go for that other spell, it was a dud any ways. But the other one was perfect. Bringing Demetre's dream to life. Bringing a certain eight to their home. From a certain "Square" dimension. 

"Alright, how about like…" 

Kyrstan piped up, "We decided earlier, so you really don't get a decision." Demetre looked puzzled a bit. 

"Oh, I guess that means you won't need me then…" Both girls growled and Demetre stopped breathing. 

"Just say the spell Demetre…"  He sighed a defeat and began to chant the spell...

Gate of Eternity 

_Open your arms_

_Send these people_

Into are home 

_Let it be known_

_That they are true_

_Dead or Alive_

_Real or Untrue_

_Life rejuvenation_

_Hear or Cry Gate_

_And bring them here!!!_

_SO MOTE IT BE!!!_

The inverted pentagram sparked madly, but other than that, nothing happened. They all moaned. It was a dud. 

"Who did you two wish through?" Kyrstan looked at Anya and Anya looked at Kyrstan. 

"We'll tell you later, we're pretty tired, right Kyrstan?" Anya said quickly. 

"Right, (yawn) real tired. Better hit the sack…" Anya and Kyrstan dashed up the stairs to Kyrstan's room leaving a bewildered Demetre behind. 

~*~*~

"WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!?!" Anya almost screamed. Her hair was flying everywhere. 

"I was thinking only about them, were you?" Kyrstan was rubbing her temples in attempt to clear her mind and focus on the problem. 

"Yeah I was, I was think a lot about the tall, dark one…" 

Kyrstan raised an eyebrow, "The freak in the hat?" 

Anya shook her head, "No, the one with that beautiful body and hair." Anya licked her lips. 

"Oh!!! You mean Sq…" 

Anya looked at Kyrstan with a glare, "I said **TALL, besides, I want somebody who is more outgoing than me…" **

Kyrstan snickered. Then realization hit. She opened her mouth in her patented "o" and said, "You like… "HIM"??????" 

Anya looked at her friend with the most dignified look she could give. 

"Oh, Ani…" Anya smiled. 

"Hey, you like the tempered fighter, so don't give me no crap…" The girls playfully smacked each other until there was a knock on their door. 

"Come in!" Kyrstan said happily. Demetre walked in with a look of concern on his face. Anya jumped up and ran to him. 

"What's wrong De?" 

Demetre shook his head. "I can't close the element inverted pentagram. I just can't." 

Kyrstan and Anya looked at each other and followed Demetre down to the basement again. He was right. There were signs of closing but not actual closement. There were, however, sparks coming from within the circle. 

"I don't know, De…" Kyrstan said after a few minuets. They all sat on the couch discussing what may have happened. A jinx on the house could have done it. Or a spirit not wanting to go through with the spell as well. They all eventually fell asleep with Anya's head in Demetre's right shoulder, and Kyrstan on Demetre's left shoulder. Little did they know, that their little spell……

Worked…

Thank you all for reading my first chapter!!! (isn't more like a second cause there was a prologue???) Quiet you!!! Any ways, this is my first real Final Fantasy VIII Fic!!! Yay for me! 

I own Demetre, Kyrstan, and Anya, and that element inverted pentagram (took me 3 days to figure a good idea out, It better be mine!!!)

And of course those lucky basterds at Square own FFVIII

Ps: I gonna get strict here, I am bilingual and I have to make a point or I'll be eating my hat…

**_Shuff Vase A Vu Sa- (Shooff Vass  Ahh Vuu Saa) translated means "They have deserved what gotten" notice this is literally translated. Otherwise, it means, they got what they paid for *snickers_**

**_Coya Vava Dryou- (Kooyya Vava  Dryooo) translated means "Lift Soft Drop"  which is also literally translated. To me, it means Pick up and Drop softly. Not to hard… (This phrase is normally used by adults if you catch the drift =) EVIL ALEXAN!!!) lol…_**

Also, if anyone can guess what language this is will be the final key to the end of this ever long Trilogy I am writing with three different novels combined:

Reality

War and Peace

Contradiction

R+R PLEASE!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! TaTa


	3. The Attack

Chapter  2: The Attack

A wish is a type of spell people don't put to use. And a spell, is a type of wish that is wanted true. And usually, with enough energy and force behind it, it does come true. But when that spell backfires, karma is produced and makes any ones life a living hell. Literally.            ~Alexan Scott 

It happened about three hours after they fell asleep. Anya had gotten up earlier and pulled a blanket over all of them and snuggled back to Demetre's side. A while later she got an idea. She checked to make sure that they were all asleep and crept upstairs. 

She ran quietly to her room and  pulled out a collection of dolls she had gotten a few months ago for Demetre's birthday. She was going to give them to him tomorrow, considering it was his birthday. She smiled. Maybe, just maybe, that spell was still working, and part of it was missing from the book of spells she pulled it from. Maybe it needed a sort of basis to copy from. 

She smiled again and ran downstairs to the basement again. She removed to figures from the packages and placed them around the circle. When the final doll was placed she checked again to see if they were asleep. They were. Kyrstan, in fact, had fall down to Demetre's lap. Demetre, himself had his white furry tail wrapped around her stomach. It was a touching seen. 

Anya turned back towards the inverted pentagram and concentrated. "WIND…" A light breeze flew threw the air and knocked all the dolls down in the motion Anya wanted and she almost screamed. They were sent flying back at her. She ducked under the coffee table as eight dolls were sent flying around the room. There was a moan as Demetre opened his eyes to see a figure loom out of the circle with a strange glowing sword. 

"KYRSTAN!!! WAKE UP!!! YOU GUYS BROUGHT KILLERS?!?!?!" 

Kyrstan went wide eyed as eight people were sucked into the room and the circle disappeared. There was no light. And the only sound was of Anya's intense breathing. The glowing blue sword had disappeared and the only way to find out was to fight to see who had it. 

"Kyrstan, block the stairs, let Anya up first, but block it…" 

Kyrstan took off. Anya moaned as she was hit in the head by a renegade doll. 

"Come one Ani, move!" Kyrstan made a shuffling sound and then silence. Demetre crept towards the center of the room. He heard whispering. It was a woman's voice. He then heard a deep man's voice. He couldn't understand them, but he knew what they were gonna do. And he knew what he was gonna do. 

_Ready Kyrstan? He sent telepathically. _

_Ready… She replied back._

Do it… 

~*~*~

The light switch went on and hell broke loose without the enemy knowing it. Demetre had summoned the pentagram (the **bad one) out with wind at base. **

He released the wind guardian with a force so that all the furniture was sent flying everywhere. There were some, "GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!" or an "AHHH!!!!" that echoed. 

And there it was again. That glowing blue sword. Someone cracked their knuckles. There were  rustles of a chains. 

And Demetre thought, _oh happy day! _

There were seven surrounding him. Three women, four men. Two men were carrying something compared to a sword, one being the glowing one, another man had a large shotgun, and the other had red gloves on. The women had a more basic arsenal. One had a whip, another nunchukus, and finally the other had a projectile. There was another woman, but she was hiding behind the flipped couch. 

They all seamed familiar, and yet strangers. 

"Squall, what do we do???" cried the guy with the gloves. Demetre was still half way asleep to listen. He was checking on the odds of doing something. With seven on one, them having some bad arsenal, and the fact that Kyrstan had to protect Anya, it was gonna be a long night…

"HE ATTACKED ME!!! THE JACKASS ATTACKED ME!!! HE THREW A DAMN CHAIR AT MY GUNBLADE!!!" The guy who was yelling ran at Demetre with his "gunblade" held high. Demetre say him and side kicked him in the gut. He then sent an upper cut to his jaw, knocking the guy straight up. He landed on the ground with a grunt. The others stopped. 

Demetre closed his eyes and got in his fight stance. His hands making slow, gentle movements to the rock of his hips. Demetre wasn't very tall, but most of the people here were his height. The rest were taller. 

"What the hell are you doing in my home?!" Demetre asked, a little more than agitated. 

"Seifer!!! Are you alright?" It was from the girl behind the couch. Seifer, where had Demetre heard that name before??? 

"SLEEP!" yelled the girl with the projectile launcher. She had an outfit of blue and black on. It was obviously a spell because it formed a type of mist around Demetre that made him drowsy. He shook it off easily and looked at the girl. She was average height, black hair with brown highlights, pale skin and a wobbling jaw at the moment. 

Demetre remembered something he left out. His tail. "Do it." Said the guy named Squall. Five of them rushed Demetre. 

The gloved one, the guy with the gun, nunchukus girl, whip woman, and the blue girl. 

They all shot their weapons out at once and Demetre jumped out of the way. The bullet from the gun shot into the wall leaving a huge whole. Demetre raised his hand and the gun flew out of the guys hands. He looked like a cowboy with his brown trench coat and hat. They all went wide eyed as the gun flew into Demetre's hand. 

"Guns are not allowed in this house. And if you do have one, you don't use it in front of my sister!!!" Demetre discharged the bullets. He then ran at the small crowd while holding the gun as a club. They were still shocked that the gun was in this Demetre's hands and wasn't expecting him running at them. 

Nunchukus girl squealed. "Run Irvy!!!" The guy "Irvy" ran out of the way as Demetre jump-span in the air, smacking the four in the circle. They all fell to the ground with the force of the impact. 

"RINOA!!!" Squall yelled. He then ran at Demetre but was stopped by the girl behind the couch. 

"Squall, talk to him first!!!" Squall continued to run but instead was blocked by a flute. 

"ANYA!!! GET BACK UPSTAIRS QUICK!!!" Anya just looked at Demetre then back to Squall. The four from the circle were getting up and were mad!!! The guy with the gloves ran at Demetre but was stopped by a kick to the stomach. He looked to the side to see Kyrstan with her kick-boxing outfit on. She wasn't champ at her high school for nothing. They glared daggers at each other and spared off. 

The others began doing something like calling magic. Demetre looked at them stupidly. Anya was fighting Squall. She wasn't a great fighter, but she could defend herself with that flute. The three that were finally finished doing their "healing magic" started to laugh at Anya's attempts to block Squall's deadly strikes…with a instrument!!! They were laughing until they met with Demetre again. He began to strike at them with impossibly fast blows that they were barely able to block. He finally did a mega round house kick with his foot and the gun and sent them all flying. 

Kyrstan and the gloved man were still trading blows. Kyrstan was using everything Demetre taught her including using her secret weapon…her hair. Her black shin covers and black clodhopper boots were flying fast at the guy in every attempt of hurting him. He jumped, spun, then kicked. She ducked. When he landed, she backhand sprang and let her long hair catch him in the face. He yelled out in pain. His face was cut in three long slices along his nose and cheeks. He clutched his head in pain and looked at Kyrstan. She landed with perfect grace and winked at him. Her hair landed gently beside her shoulder. The guy looked. There was a dragonfly pin holding the hair together at the end. It had three tails. Which turned out to be three razor blades. 

_She's smart…But not smart enough… "BOOYA!!!" He did a mega kick…but she countered. SHE COUNTERED!!! As his leg went up, she ran under it and let it land on her shoulder. He went wide eyed. _

She then put her heel to his crotch and said, "You ever what kids?" He shook his head up in down in earnest that she not crush anything. 

Kyrstan smiled, "Me too!" She leaned forward and the guy screamed bloody murder. She jumped off his quivering form and did a victory dance. 

She was then backhanded on top of him by the cowboy dude. "Buck of Darlin! CURAGA!!!" Kyrstan moaned as the gloved guy's cuts disappeared and he stopped quivering from the pain down there. 

"YOU ARE A LITTLE BITCH!!! YOU CRUSHED MY BALLS!!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!!" He yelled. He punched her in the gut a few times. She looked dazed. Kyrstan looked straight at the guy and blinked. 

"Zell?"

Anya was having more problems than Kyrstan. Squall was using less force than before and was more for looking out on the others. She developed a plan. 

Squall turned to look at his comrades to see how they were doing often because Anya only had a flute to protect herself. But this flute was blessed by her father for protecting herself with song. She learned to play amazingly fast and found out she could control spirit guardians that Demetre summoned with it. 

Squall again turned his head to look and Anya shot into action. She ducked under his legs and jumped up. He turned around and was smacked in the nose. He moaned annoyance and held his nose quickly. This was all the time Anya needed. She began to play. 

The song was haunting and everyone stopped fighting. Kyrstan began to recover faster and Demetre was getting time to summon a spirit. She played the tune she called "Correneran". It was a sad tune and it was made that way. It ment sadness and the new people could tell. 

When she was done she spoke aloud, "Stop this. Look what has happened," she gestured towards the gloved man and then towards the cowboy freak, finally to the fallen swordsman, "people will die just because you appeared here." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I know who all of you are…and so does my brother and Kyrstan." 

Kyrstan wobbled over to Demetre who was eyeing the nunchukus girl with a deadly glare. The people stopped breathing and just looked at the three with a look that was part curiosity, part "DIE YOU WEIRDOS!!!. 

Anya looked at the girl hiding behind the couch. "Ellone, you agree with me, right?" The girl looked at Anya for a second. She then nodded her head slowly. 

"Alright, now, if we all help set up the living room again, we can all tal…AHHH!!!!!!"  Anya screamed as the fallen swordguy ran up and put his sword to her neck. 

"ANYA!!!" Demetre yelled. Kyrstan ran up to the guy but suddenly had a whip around her legs that was sinking into her skin. She screamed in pain. Squall nodded. 

"Give up man, or both of your friends get it." Demetre suddenly realized who was all around him. The people from his dream. Selphie Timlitt was the nunchukus girl. She was still giving Demetre dirty looks and sticking her tongue at him. Then Rinoa Heartilly was the blue girl. She was nursing her leg after a bad kick from Demetre. He was still holding the cowboy's gun. Then the cowboy was Irvine Kinneas, oh wait, who cared? Ellone Loire was the girl hiding behind the couch and Squall was the guy beside Seifer. Then were was… Demetre looked at Kyrstan and then to Kyrstan's legs. They were wrapped with a steel type whip that was held by hopefully…

There she was. 

The blonde goddess. 

Quistis Trepe. 

Demetre smiled. "Birthday gift Anya?" 

She fidgeted. "Yeah…you like?" Demetre frowned. 

"It sucks now…" 

Kyrstan wiggled with the whip on her legs. "It would be better if we could talk it out…" Zell ran over. 

"Hell no!!! You cut my face, you get the shit beat outta ya!!!" 

Seifer smiled "She also crushed your balls chicken wuss…" 

Everyone started cracking up.

 "SHUT UP!!! IT AIN'T FUNNY WHEN YOU GET YOUR BALLS CRUSHED!!!" Zell was in an almost complete rage. No one chose to reply.  

Seifer looked down to find Anya staring at him. She had a…smile on her face? She was very short…So much, Seifer had to put the gunblade at almost ab height. 

"Why you smilin? I gotta gunblade to your neck!" 

Anya just smiled wider. "I'm just glad you're here, Mr. Seifer." 

He looked at her. She was pretty cute. Beautiful hair, dimples, red cheeks, nice body, and those eyes. Ocean blue eyes. He spun the gunblade in his hand till it was on the flat side. 

"Call me Seifer, uh…" 

Anya smiled even wider. "Anya."  

Seifer smiled his ever monumental smile. "Call me Seifer, Anya." 

He put the gunblade back to the holder. 

Zell went nuts. "WHY'D YA DO THAT?! YOU GOIN SOFT YA DUMBASS?! OR ARE YOU FORGETING THAT THIS IS A BATTLE?!?!" 

Seifer shrugged. "Shud up chicken wuss, I still got my hands on her." And in deed, Seifer did have his hands on her. In no way threatening, but none the less one her. 

Selphie looked at Squall. "Should we let her go then?" She pointed down to the struggling Kyrstan. Squall looked at Demetre. Demetre looked at Squall. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then, simultaneously, they walked forward and bowed to each other. Quistis shook her head and let Kyrstan go. 

She groaned and stayed on the floor. 

At this, everyone help redo the living room as best as they could as they prepared to talk to each other. Hopefully, about something peaceful and modern, like……politics……

Howdy all!!!! Howdya like that chapter? Longer than I expected a fight seen to be but oh well. As usual, I own Demetre, Kyrstan and Anya (as well as the lovely coffee table)

And Square owns FFVIII (they should know they will go to hell for being so greedy!!! lol)

Lesson Time!!!

Correneran- (Coor renn nerr enn)- More or less means silence, doubt, or sadness

Chapter 3 gonna be good cause that's when we get to the Irvine/Selphie/Rinoa/Squall/Zell Bashing. (I NEVER bash Queen Quistis, or Seifer, EVER!!! But I never make them a pairing so poof with your nasty thoughts!) Also, they load up to go to town! (And then they go to town, and come back!!!)

Also, I'm gonna make a comic with The gloved one, the guy with the gun, nunchukus girl, whip woman, and the blue girl. Sounds awesome right?! The gloved one got the main role cause he auditioned the best. That nutcracker seen was done right clean humor!!! Right!!! J/k bout the comic all!


	4. The Journey

Chapter 3: The Journey

Both groups looked at each other for some time. Each looked different to one another. 

Zell was glaring daggers at Kyrstan who was looking at the floor, evidently, deep in thought. 

It was Squall who started the conversation. "Who are you?" Everyone snapped out of thought and looked at Squall. 

Anya smiled and stood up, "How silly of us!!! My name is Anya Cheskert! Pleased to meet you finally. I have for a while." 

Irvine nudged Zell. "First time someone who attacked us wanted to see us…" 

Zell nodded. "Right…" He the turned back towards the girl to see tears fall down her face. Anya sat back down and let Demetre stand up. But that other girl had her eyes hidden from him by her hair. Zell wanted to see those eyes. He was being way to hard on her. She was a good fighter. Damn good if she could defeat Zell. 

"Names Demetre. And to clarify, we know who you are. And this," Demetre turned to Kyrstan's form, "is Kyrstan." Her head nodded up and down quickly but no verbal response came out. Zell was watching her. He wanted to comfort her, but not in a room with all of these people, especially Seifer. 

Rinoa was also watching her. "What's wrong with her?" She sounded half concerned, half annoyed. 

"She broke a promise to herself that went deep…" Anya said sadly. 

Selphie piped up, "What kind of promise?" 

Anya smiled, "She promised herself that if a certain blonde haired fighter showed up, she would ask him ou…." A hand was lashed to Anya's mouth with a loud smack. Kyrstan had jumped over Demetre who was wide eyed and had put her hand over Anya's mouth quite forcefully. 

The Final Fantasy people were looking at Zell. He was in bewilderment. Seifer laughed. "Hey, chicken wuss, looks like the girl that kicked your ass has the hots for ya! Wadda the odds that would happen? First she takes feeling from your balls, now she wants feeling from your heart!!!" 

Zell rolled his eyes. "Shud up Seifer, I'm thinking." 

Selphie, who was sitting on the couch went to the floor and behind Zell and said, "About what Zelly?!" Zell rolled his eyes again. 

"Not what you're thinking about Selph…" 

Selphie frowned and went back to sitting beside Irvine. Ellone looked at Demetre. "How do you know us?" 

The three sitting on the loveseat stopped. They needed an answer quick!!! 

_We could tell them we heard about them from friends?_ Anya thought. 

_No, something like "We're psychic and we can read your minds!" hey, it wouldn't be half wrong. you two in a sense are psychic…_ Kyrstan retaliated to Anya. 

"We can't tell you right now…" Demetre said. 

Rinoa scrunched her nose. "Why not? And while we are asking questions, where are we?" There were a few voices of agreement. 

"You are in Ashton, Colorado. Home of the Ultimate Malls." 

Rinoa and Selphie looked at each other. "SHOPPING!!!" The guys groaned. Quistis and Ellone laughed. 

"So I guess this means we are on the same team right?" Seifer asked. 

The three on the loveseat nodded their heads up and down gesturing yes. They all jumped when they heard an alarm. Demetre looked beside him to find and alarm plugged in saying 7:00 AM. Kyrstan was now playing with her hair. "So that means, we have to go shopping today? Alright!" 

Demetre looked at the two giggling girls. "Why are we going shopping?" 

Kyrstan smiled. "Because we don't know how to get them home, and we look a little different here than their world"." 

Demetre glared. "One problem you two, how are we gonna get money? There sure ain't any here…" Selphie jumped up. 

"Super duper mega bummer!!!" 

Seifer rolled his eyes. Irvine laughed to Quistis saying, "She is just so comical its sweet!" 

Quistis looked at him with her eyes. "More like a three year old…" 

Irvine still laughed. "I didn't say how old she acted, but that's true…" Quistis laughed. 

Selphie turned around. "Whatcha laughin at Irvy?" 

"Nothin honey!" 

Selphie smiled, "Oh, ok!" She then turned back to Demetre and crew. She then turned to Squall and pulled him up from thinking. "Squall, give them money!" 

Squall shook his head as the group burst out laughing… "Selphie!!! How many times do I have to tell you I don't have that much money!!!" Selphie glared at Squall. 

"Don't lie to me Squall. I saw how much you get paid!" 

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Squall. Squall stopped breathing. "Squall, just how much do you get paid?" Rinoa asked. 

"Uh…normally….55…uh…thou…uh…sand…" 

Their jaws dropped. "55,000 AND YOU NEVER HAVE MONEY?!?!?!" Quistis yelled. "I'M NEVER GIVING YOU MONEY AGAIN!!! THE NATIONAL BANK OF QUISTIS IS CLOSED FOR GOOD!!!" She was quite mad. Squall sank in his chair. 

Demetre was snickering. 

Then he stopped laughing. "Can I see what is in all your pockets?" The Final Fantasy people stopped and gave curious looks, but nodded in agreement. 

Zell pulled out a few notes, a wallet with pictures and some more notes, and a condom. He then pulled out a pack of some smokes. Everyone eyed him. He just smiled. Quistis emptied her jacket to reveal some tissues, a pen, some notes, and a few pieces of paper with writing on it. She wouldn't let anyone see what was wrote. 

Irvine had some bullets, some notes, and a rag. Selphie had some notes and a few pieces of gum. Irvine grabbed one as she put it on the coffee table. "Hey!!!" Irvine popped it in his mouth and smiled. 

Seifer pulled out a wallet, a business card, and a condom. Ellone pulled out a few tissues and a few notes. Rinoa pulled out two pens, a bracelet and a few notes. Squall pulled out a wallet, a few notes, a ring (not Griever), and a very flashy pen. He pushed something back into his pocket only to be spotted by Rinoa. 

She pulled it out and shrieked to find it to be a joint. "Squall!!! Why?" Squall just looked at the floor. 

Kyrstan walked over and put a hand of comfort on Rinoa's shoulder. "Rinoa, don't worry. You should at least be happy that he isn't using acid…" Rinoa eyed Kyrstan's form. She had tear streaks going down her cheeks. Her blonde hair was flying out of her braid. 

"That's not the most comforting…" Kyrstan frowned. 

"Sorry Rinoa honey, but that's really all I can say. But then again, do you think of Squall as the druggie type? Maybe Irvine, but definately not Squall…" Rinoa giggled at that. 

She brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "I guess your right…thanks Kyrstan…" 

The blonde nodded and sat back down. 

"Ok, so what are we gonna do? There seems to be some differences in this place… But the question is, what are they?" Ellone said.  

Demetre looked around. "Well, there are no monsters, and no Galbadia…" The Final Fantasy people smiled. No more confrontations with Galbadia at least… "…Money, style, and a few other things…" Demetre looked at the group. Irvine and Selphie were looking out a small window in the corner, Quistis was examining some paintings on the wall, Ellone was looking at a book, Squall and Rinoa were listening intently, Zell and Seifer were staring at Anya and Kyrstan with smiles. 

_Perfect, hormones are flying…_

_ "Demetre, exactly how do we get home?" Everyone stopped at Squall's comment. _

"I don't know Squall, not yet at least. But I promise you, I will find a way for you to get home." Anya and Kyrstan groaned softly at the remark. 

"Shouldn't we at least make the most of this? I mean, we haven't had a vacation in a long, long time!!!" Selphie said excitedly. 

"This place is not exactly a place for a vacation. There are much better places…" Demetre said softly. 

"Its not exactly like we know everyone out there Demetre. And it seems like you guys are trustworthy, and so why not stay with you…" Squall said. 

Anya smiled. "That means we get to finally learn intimate details!!!" Anya and Kyrstan high fived.  Demetre rolled his eyes. 

"Yes dearest sibling and friend, but where are we gonna get the money to pay for our little adventure?" 

Anya and Kyrstan looked at each other. "We could pay for ourselves…" Seifer said. Everyone looked at Seifer. "Hey, I'm not always an asshole." He stated plainly. 

"Actually, I think we have enough money…" Kyrstan said sweetly. 

Demetre whorled around. "Exactly from where? Its not like money grows on trees…" 

Anya smiled. "But money does come from the green element…" Demetre stopped. 

"What's the green element?" Rinoa asked curiously. 

"I'll explain after we go shopping…" Anya and Kyrstan grabbed Demetre's arms and ran up to his room. The Final Fantasy people looked at their fleeting forms with bewilderment. 

"Damn, first they beat us up, then they get friendly, then they ditch us, what kind of people do that?" Zell asked. 

Seifer picked up the flute Anya had been using and looked at it closely. "This thing has got some magic alloy or somethin in it…" Seifer stated softly. 

Quistis walked over and examined it. "What makes you say that?" 

Seifer handed her the flute. "She blocked every one of Squally boy's blows and there isn't even a dent to the damn thing." Quistis turned the object around in her hand. There was something strange about this family…

~*~*~

"Wait just one bloody second Anya, I'm not doing any damn money spell!!!" Demetre was wailing like a child. Anya and Kyrstan were in his room, rooting around for the right spell book. 

"Oh yes you are Mr. Cheskert! You will do that spell until we see fit!!!" Anya was looking at Demetre with a glare.

"Ani, we all know that money spells are bogus and a waist of time! You know that! And Kyrstan, you know that messing with the FF world is dangerous!!!" 

Kyrstan looked at Demetre with a coy look. "And isn't messing with any type of magic dangerous?" Demetre opened his mouth to speak, but went against it. The girls rooted around in the pile of books before Kyrstan pulled out a green spell book. She smiled and handed the book to an excited Anya. 

She then opened the book and looked through its contents. After a few short minutes, she exclaimed, "Ahah!!!" She then gave the book to Demetre who scowled. "Do the spell De or I'll attack with my claws…" Anya flexed her fingers. 

Demetre rolled his eyes. He then smacked her right hand with his tail. He then picked up the book and read to himself. He looked at Anya and said, "You gotta be kidden me. This stuff looks like it was written by a three year old!!!" 

Anya and Kyrstan cracked up. "Oh well, it's not us doing the spell De…" Demetre glared. He summoned the element-inverted pentagram and summoned the green element. 

He than began to chant,

"Green Guardian, Earth it be,

I summon, the mighty money tree,

Fill this room with moneys delight,

Grant me the ability of greedy delight!

Green Guardian, Money of It,

Bring forth a thing, so very rich,

May it be, a true, true wish…

Time is now, Time is short,

Bring forth money of a true worth!!!"

The room grew bright green and went back to normal. Demetre looked upon his bed to see a large, large pile of money. Anya and Kyrstan were in pure shock. 

Demetre just nodded. "What's the matter girls, think I couldn't do the spell…I am the summoner…" 

Anya blinked. "Actually, De, we made that spell up a few months ago just for kicks…We didn't know it was a real one…" 

De stopped breathing. "You…mean…this…isn't…one…of…dad's…spells…?!?!" He was now screaming. Kyrstan just shrugged and looked at the money. 

"There has gotta be a hundred thousand dollars here!!!" Kyrstan ran out of the room and was back in a flash. She had a very large purse. 

Demetre grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't Kyrstan, we gotta use this to pay for food, heat, electricity…" 

"…And clothes, and pizza, and CDs, and movie tickets, and…" Anya shut up when Demetre looked at her. 

"Alright, we are gonna divide this evenly. And I mean it Kyrstan!!!" Kyrstan looked at him with a bit of disgust but looked at the money greedily again. 

"Uh, just how much did conjure De?" 

Demetre looked at Anya. "300,000. Enough to last at least a year…"

 "Or a week…" Kyrstan said to Anya quietly. 

"Kyrstan!!!" 

"Alright, alright, 100,000 for each of us…" Anya looked at Kyrstan. 

"And our new buddies…" Demetre nodded. 

"Alright, Anya, count out 100,000 for each of us. Find something to put it in that is moveable while I go speak with the natives…" 

Demetre began to walk out of the room before Kyrstan piped up, "What do I do?" Demetre stopped. 

He turned around and looked Kyrstan square in the eye and said, "I dunno. Maybe change into something your dream date might like..." He laughed and walked back to the basement. 

Unknown to him, the two girls were smiling evilly.

~*~*~ 

Rinoa had gone upstairs to the living room and was sitting on the couch. She kept looking around, a bit of paranoia in her eye. She had a bad feeling about this. About everything that was happening. 

She looked at the soft, white couch she was sitting on. It had a Victorian look to it. 

She heard voices behind her as Irvine and Selphie walked up the stairs. Selphie was talking about something or other while Irvine "listened" and looked at the structure of the house. It was a very large, very beautiful house. He looked at paintings of people in outfits. There was a very large picture, over the fireplace, of what looked like a family portrait. 

There was a tall man with sunglasses cut in half, looking like half moons. He had a black jacket with a burgundy tie and white shirt. He had black slacks and loafers on. He had black hair and was holding something. The woman standing beside him was shorter than him, but not the other man, and looked very petite. She had her hands crossed and was wearing a velvet dress. She wore a pearl bracelet and a chain necklace. She had amber colored hair and was smiling. The other female was sitting on a chair. Irvine looked at her closely and realized it was Anya. 

_She's very beautiful… He thought. _

She had on a matching outfit to the other woman except she had a white blouse and had her hair up. She had beautiful flowing gold hair tied with a silk ribbon. The final man was quiet interesting. Irvine looked at it expecting Demetre but was surprised. 

Selphie had noticed by now and was looking with him. Rinoa had also noticed and was looking at the figure as well. There were sounds coming towards them as the rest of the team came up the stairs. 

They all stopped and Seifer asked, "What the hell you all lookin at?" Irvine pointed to the man in the portrait. They all looked at it and did a double take. There, in the painting, stood a man as tall as the female beside sunglasses man. He was smiling, with black hair with white streaks. He had a trench coat on made of black leather. He had a white wife beater on with a silver pendant around his neck. He had leather pants on with silver threading. On his feet were black boots comparable to Squall's. 

What made them all look twice was that the person had a long, fur like tail. But the real shock was that there were two **_wings protruding from the back of the trench coat. The man had dark violet eyes and was holding a staff. He had a arm around the other man's shoulder as if they were brothers. _**

The Final Fantasy people just stared at it for a while. They all seamed so happy. They seemed so very cheerful and vibrant. They looked like they were totally full of life and joy. 

They were interrupted by a voice. "I didn't know our family portrait was such a hit to you all…" Everyone turned to look at Demetre. He had a jacket and shoes on. He had an old pair of jeans and a rust colored shirt. He looked like he had just come from a job site. 

"THAT'S YOU?!?!" Rinoa stated a bit over rationally. 

Demetre nodded. "Sure is, that's myself, my sister, mother and father. The only picture of them we have." The Final Fantasy people looked at the picture again to see that the wings and tail gone. They all went wide-eyed. 

"There…there…were wings and a tail there a second ago…" Ellone was trembling. 

Demetre cocked his brow. "Right, and Seifer is Rinoa's boyfriend." Squall growled. Demetre just shrugged. The Final Fantasy people continued to look at the portrait as Demetre went to the kitchen. Irvine stopped. 

"Where are your parents?" Rinoa looked towards the kitchen. She then gave a coy look to Irvine as the two headed there. They found Demetre standing in front of a large glass door. In front was a breath taking view of the mountains. 

"Demetre?" Rinoa asked. 

The rest of the group was at the foot of the hallway leading into the kitchen. Irvine was standing almost beside him. 

"…Dead…" Demetre said harshly. 

Rinoa blinked. _Did he say that with a bit of happiness in it??? _

Demetre looked at Irvine. Irvine made a crooked grin. He then looked out at the window. 

"I'm sorry for your loss…How long?" Selphie asked. 

Demetre turned around and grinned. "It doesn't matter…But all I know is that we are better off without them…at least my father…" 

Quistis furrowed her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Demetre shrugged. "Its personal…" Seifer nodded. 

"Right, and that picture is possessed…Yeah, that's normal…" 

Demetre glared at Seifer. "Last time I checked, normal didn't include having my total free will taken away by some sorceress from the future, so don't start." 

The group looked at Demetre with wide eyes. He merely shrugged and walked past. Seifer was trembling with anger. 

Ellone put a hand on his shoulder. "Seifer, its all right…People just don't understand it wasn't your fault." Seifer looked at Ellone and nodded. 

The group followed Demetre back into the living room were they sat down in silence. Seifer was glaring daggers at Demetre, who was reading a magazine. Squall too, was looking at Demetre. 

_How did he know about that? They said they know us, but what else do they know? Squall was then rudely interrupted by the sound of footsteps. More, actually like a herd of _

buffalo. 

Anya and Kyrstan appeared and all the guys, other than Demetre, did a double take. Anya, who was now no longer wearing pj's, was wearing a revealing white belly shirt with "Punk" written in pink. She had on white flares and sandals. Finally, she had a long black trench coat hanging on her arm. 

Kyrstan had redone her hair and had re-adjusted the dragonfly pin. She had dog collar on and a black top. She had low cut jeans with her black kickboxing boots on. Her jacket was also leather, but was brown and not a trench coat. The Final Fantasy guys gawcked at them while Demetre walked up to Anya. 

"I didn't mean you were supposed to take it seriously…" 

Anya smiled. "You know we always do…" 

Kyrstan smiled at Zell who went red. She then handed Demetre a wallet that looked like it was about to burst. 

"Why didn't we use that spell before De?" 

Demetre put the wallet in his back pocket and said, "It will probably disappear after some time. You two did a good job in wording it…" The girls smiled. Demetre then turned to look at the others. "Lets go…" They nodded a bit and followed the Three outside.

~*~*~

The Final Fantasy people were speechless as they left the front door. Outside was a plateau with perfectly untouched snow and a few trees. There was an old swing on the largest. 

"Great Hyne! This place is more beautiful than Balamb!" Selphie cried. Demetre shrugged and began walking down the large driveway. From the looks, it hadn't been used in quiet some time. 

"So, what exactly are you guys? Witches?" Zell asked. 

"Get your anatomy strait Dincht, if I were a witch, I would be a female…Sure you payed attention during classes?" Anya began to snicker. The other Final Fantasy people began to snicker as well.  

"That wasn't right…don't diss Zell. Diss…Selphie!" Kyrstan was getting red. Zell followed suite. 

"Dearest Kyrsty, that is way to easy! Watch…" Anya turned around from walking beside Seifer and looked at Selphie. Selphie was totally unaware. 

"Selphie, how large is the moon?" Kyrstan said loudly. 

Selphie stopped and began to think. "Uh, I don't know…" 

Kyrstan began to smile. "How large is Balamb?" 

Selphie again replied the same answer. "You never lie, no?" 

Selphie smiled. "Never!" 

Kyrstan's smile reached its limit. "How long is Irvine's dick?" Selphie began to giggle. 

"Hehehe…three inches…Ahe!!!" She gasped as everyone looked at first to her, then Irvine, and finally Kyrstan's hysterical laughing form. Irvine and Selphie looked at each other and sobbed. 

Anya smiled. "That was a diss…" 

Demetre smiled. "I'm sure we could help you out with that Irvine. Maybe Zell can teach you about male anatomy and how you need to hit puberty first…Oh wait, you already did…" Everyone burst out laughing at that other than Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. Selphie and Irvine were almost crying inn each other's arms and Zell was fuming. In fact he walked right up to Demetre and got right in his face. 

"You damn son of a bitch!!! If you think you can talk about us like that…" Demetre whirled around and placed his right hand on Zell's throat. He than lifted him off the ground. 

Zell went wide-eyed and began to squirm. Demetre brought the **_taller man to his eye level. "I taught everything Kyrstan knows about fighting…and she creamed your ass…What makes you think I wouldn't be able to kick yours also???" _**

It was quiet for quite some time. Demetre sat Zell down and continued to walk down the driveway. Zell was breathing hard. Kyrstan put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Zell…all of you. Demetre has changed since his parents were killed." 

Anya nodded. She looked at her brother's form. Quistis walked beside her. "Why did he take like that?" She asked calmly. 

Anya smiled at Quistis. She then looked at the ground. She again looked at Quistis and nodded her head in the direction of Demetre. The group began to walk. "About eight or nine years ago, my parents were in a huge chaos over each other. My father thought only of his work and my mother thought only about her beauty and style. Demetre was usually stuck in between. He was forced to take sides. When that would happen, he usually got yelled at or…hurt…" Anya went quiet for a bit. 

Rinoa and Squall looked at her. "What exactly? Physically? Mentally?" Irvine asked. 

Anya shrugged. "Never asked. But when they were killed in that car accident…well, life became different." Anya whimpered a little. Seifer put a comforting arm around her shoulder. 

"I know how he feels…" Anya smiled at Seifer. 

"I doubt it…I saw some of the shit that went on…that was just horrible…" Kyrstan said. Zell gave her a coy look.

~*~*~

 "Where are we?" Squall asked suddenly. The group had reached the end of the long driveway. 

Demetre was waiting. "Ashton, Colorado…we said that earlier…" Demetre said, sounding annoyed. 

"That means we are not on Gaia…" The Final Fantasy people went quiet. 

"Um…so?" Anya asked. 

"That means we have traveled from one planet to another…" Quistis said. 

"Whoa…" Said Selphie. Demetre rolled his eyes and looked at the on coming bus. 

"Alright, keep in mind that you don't do magic in town unless its dire need. Goes the same for GF's…" The Final Fantasy people nodded. The bus came to a slow stop. Demetre boarded and paid their admission. The team then boarded the bus and began the task of looking for seats. There were a few people on. 

One woman looked at Selphie and said to the man next to her, "Those mini skirts kids wear these days keep getting shorter and shorter…soon you'll be able to see their bosom's and all!" The man grunted in agreement. Selphie looked hurt. 

Anya looked at Selphie from her seat beside Seifer and glared. Rinoa and Squall took a seat beside Zell and Kyrstan. Quistis sat by Anya. Demetre and Ellone sat farther back. They seemed to be in a deep discussion. 

The woman was now analyzing the rest of the team as the bus pulled away. "…And what is it with those tattoos???  Now it's going from the arm to the face…What's next? And that gothic kid by the pretty young girl looks like pure trouble…" Anya was beginning to fume. The bus turned down a road and headed into town. The woman didn't stop. 

"…And that girl with the ponytail needs to work on her posture…and that boy beside her needs to get that tattoo removed…" Anya stood up. But a gloved hand sat her down again. A pink dress and a rush of blonde hair was seen as Quistis sat down on the seat across from the man and woman. 

"Excuse me ma'am?" She began. The woman looked at Quistis with a bit of disgust. 

"Yes dearie?" 

Quistis smiled. She had trained for conditions like this. "Ma'am, if you want to complain about myself and my friends, make sure you do it quietly or I just might get my boyfriend to beat you up…and I don't want to see that ugly dress get torn up…" The team laughed loudly. 

The woman held an appalled face and "Hmph'"-ed. She got up and waddled to a seat farther up. The merely shrugged his shoulders and followed the woman. Quistis smiled and continued to face forward. The team continued to chuckle as they finally rolled into the main part of town. 

"What an elegant display of etiquette, whimsy, and blubber." Demetre said to Irvine. 

They both immediately burst out in laughter as Rinoa sat appalled. "That was rude,  Demetre!" 

Demetre met Rinoa eye for eye. "Some could say you're a prude Rinoa dear." 

Rinoa glared dangerously at Demetre. "Well, not to burst your inflating head, Demetre, but," She made a gesture as to pinch her nose, "some might say that you are crude." 

Demetre mocked a laugh. "Oh how devious Rinoa. Are you trying to offend me or something, cause if your not, have you considered working for some Nature program. I'm sure they'd love to do a story on a…oh, famous cow." Demetre rolled his eyes and sat back, hands crossed over his chest. 

Rinoa and everyone else had a shocked face upon them. 

_Jeez…Demetre, I know you don't like Rinoa but Goddess, you don't have to be a fuckin bitch to her!!! _Kyrstan thought. 

Rinoa whimpered slightly and leaned into Squall. 

_Shut up Kyrstan. She was a prick to me earlier and she has been thinking stuff about Anya that I don't like. _Demetre glanced at Kyrstan. Zell still had his 'Oh My Great Hyne!' face on. Kyrstan gave him a pity face and looked out the window. 

"Demetre, would you please apologize to Rinoa?" Ellone suddenly asked. 

Demetre grunted. 

They still had twenty minutes yet not a word was spoke. 

Ellone suddenly slumped on Demetre. "What the hell?!" He cried. Everyone turned to look at Ellone. 

Seifer raised an eyebrow and asked, "What happened?" 

Squall shrugged. "She went back into someone's mind." 

Kyrstan squinted at Zell and asked, "But who's past is she looking at?" 

The group looked at one another before Demetre's eyes went wide. 

"Mine."

That's the end of Chappy Three! Took me forever to get it this far. Oh well…

Disclaimer-I own De, Ani, and Kyrsty! Square, owns everyone else.

And I want to give Phantom Loner a big Thank You for giving me the idea for this part of the story{This part till up to the Mall}.  (She didn't even know she gave it to me!)

R&R

Ta Ta!


	5. The Vision

Chapter 4: The Vision

~Demetre's Past~

Ellone fell into the void that brought her to the past. She knew it was risky for doing such with this Demetre but she didn't trust him as much as she would like. He was okay, and their brief chat told her that he was a sorcerer. Then again, she knew that already. 

She eventually came upon an image of a tall man dressed exotically in black and crimson. He had hair of the darkest ebony and an odd twitch to his eyes. 

The odd man stood in a familiar environment. Night surrounded the man as a car whizzed pass, a horn blaring. The man merrily huffed and ran across a street to hotel. Ellone followed quickly. 

Upon entering the hotel, Ellone noted the décor. Fancy columns in a Galbadian style, as well as a well-kept hedge ran along the sides of the building. A man stood at the corner waving trolleys down for a small group of people. 

_Oh Hyne! This is Deling City!_

Ellone continued to follow the man in through the hotel and up a stair case in which they then stopped in front of a white door with gold numbering saying, "12". The man then produced a key, unlocked the door with some difficulty, and went inside. Ellone followed as the man closed the door quickly.

The room was dark. Not a light was on. The man quickly went to a window and opened the curtains. The moon hung high and full in the sky, sending rays of beautiful light to cascade through the room. A moan came from the bed.

A woman, dressed in an odd assortment of civilian clothing lay on the single bed. She had a washcloth over her eyes and she held her large stomach in pain. 

"Andrew, the contractions are getting closer…"

The man, who Ellone now knew as Andrew, nodded. 

"It's time to leave this place, my girl." 

The woman moaned as another contraction ripped through her body. Andrew was immediately at her side, holding her hand. After a minute or so, she released his hand and nodded.

"Let us leave, now, please!"

Andrew nodded. Ellone felt she had known him from somewhere suddenly. Andrew helped the woman up, with some difficulty, and eventually got her to stand. 

"Come my darling Alia, soon, our son will be born."

Alia nodded and they headed to the door.

Ellone began to follow before she was shifted to a new vision. 

This time, Andrew and Alia were standing in the middle of a field of grass. The lights of Deling City where not far away and the sound of alarms and sirens where blaring. 

"Hurry Alia, into the circle!" Andrew ran as fast as his wife could get them to a strange circle in the middle of the field. Alia limped towards the middle and shrieked in pain as a contraction hit.

"HE'S COMING!!!" She cried in desperation. 

Andrew turned to see a figure dressed in shadows coming towards them. Ellone trembled in fear. This was an evil force. Andrew knelt beside his wife and closed his eyes. Suddenly a rumbling from within the earth began to cause disturbance. Ellone was knocked to the ground as she watch a greenish white energy raise from the corner's of the circle. 

Alia cried again as pain inflicted her body. Andrew opened his eyes as the energy engulfed the circle and the two as well. The dark figure continued to run towards them.

"You can't have him Amorba!!!" Andrew cried protectively. 

The thing, Amorba, continued to run towards the glowing energy and the two. Ellone suddenly felt she shouldn't be here. As if this was more dangerous than what she expected. The being Amorba ran through the circle and energy. A strange voice, as if from hell itself, rang through the night air saying, "The child will be mine! And with him, you sorcerer!" 

Andrew's eyes grew wide as he and Alia were picked off the ground by the energy. Amorba reached out a disfigured hand and Andrew screamed. Alia cried out to her husband but disappeared with a clap of thunder. Andrew's body fell to the ground as the once illuminated area fell into darkness. 

Andrew moaned and twitched. Amorba stood over him. "Your spirit may have left this planet, but your body remains Caraway." Andrew moaned again before he heard someone calling him. The last thing he heard before passing out was, "General!!!"

~Present Time~

Rinoa looked over worriedly at Ellone. "She's been out for nearly ten minutes. When is she gonna come out of it?" 

Kyrstan shook her head. This was odd. Even living with Demetre and Anya for as long as she had, this was odd. "What exactly again is she looking at?" 

Squall blew out a sigh. "She went into Demetre's past. She's looking at what happened to him at some point of time."

The team was still on the bus. They were nearing the mall and Demetre was getting antsy. Why was she looking at his past?  

The bus pulled to a stop and let a few people off. The mall was the next stop.

"Guys, the next stop is the mall. Ellone's gotta get out of her trance thing." Demetre said.

Selphie frowned. The team stayed in silence until they heard a moan.

Ellone woke suddenly and raised from Demetre's lap. Her eyes were wide. Demetre glared at her darkly as Quistis and Rinoa gave sighs of relief. 

"Uh…Sorry…" Ellone said quietly. 

Zell frowned. "Somethin wrong Elly?" 

Ellone looked at everyone but Demetre and smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

Demetre crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. "Find anything interesting to look at?" 

Ellone went pale. "No, nothing of any interest." She then looked away quickly. She watched through the window as people hustled and bustled on the streets to get to where they were going to go. Some teens where out marauding around. Irvine whistled. "Got some hot babes in this world, huh?" He ogled at an extremely well "blessed" girl. He was then answered with three slaps to the head and an, "IRVINE KINNEAS!"

Ellone sat still as stone as this exchange was made. She then had the sneaking feeling something was reading her thoughts. 

"Get out of my head Demetre." She said plainly.

Everyone looked at the odd man. He just stared forward and said, "I wish you would do the same Ellone."

Ellone ignored to remark and continued to look out the window.

_Is this the child Caraway had supposedly had? There has been no proof what so ever._ Ellone sighed as the others began to make small talk. 

_It's impossible. Demetre's dad was in that painting at his house. But something went up to wherever that woman Alia went…Wait a minute…_ Ellone concentrated on what she had seen. Alia had been a fairly short woman with amber colored hair. Ellone then tried to remember the woman in the portrait. She had a kinda honey brown hair. _Could it be the same woman?_

"Demetre, what was your parents names?" Quistis suddenly asked. Ellone grew tense as everyone looked to Demetre. 

He shrugged. "Andrew and Alia." 


End file.
